1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power distribution unit (PDU) testing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
PDUs are devices that distribute electric power, and are widely used in servers. Before shipment, the PDUs should be tested. A common method used to test PDUs requires the use of one or more servers. However, the servers are expensive and not easy to use.